


Pregnant by the Herd

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Impregnation, Mystery, Other, bulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a taboo encounter with a herd of bulls and ends up pregnant with a calf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant by the Herd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man vs Bulls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76181) by Bull. 



# Pregnant by the Herd.

I climbed over the fence and removed my jeans and underwear before preparing myself, spraying the special scent onto my genitals and below. This done, I bent over, braced myself on one of the fenceposts, and waited.

I hadn't been waiting for very long when one of the bulls sniffed at my rear, snorting noisily, then he was on top of me, his long, thick cock hitting the mark almost immediately before he blasted my insides with torrents of semen, making me cum so hard my legs shook, then he dropped off me to make way for another of his fieldmates. Several bulls mounted me two or three times each before they were satisfied, filling me up so much that my belly sloshed noisily with their loads even though a huge amount had flowed from me both during and after the mating, and I knew I would have bull semen inside me for many days to come.

✱   ✱   ✱

About four weeks after I had been fucked by a herd of bulls, I was in the middle of cooking a fry up for my Saturday brunch when I felt my gorge rising. I hastily removed the pan from the hob without bothering to turn off the stove, then ran for the bathroom, making it only just in time. Once I had heaved up whatever I could, I went back to the kitchen and threw out the mushrooms I had been cooking, opting to still have the other things since they weren't causing any sickness. I carried on as normally as possible over the next few weeks, but it was hard with the constant throwing up every mid-morning. However, I had just made up my mind to spend the money on seeing my physician about it when it finally stopped and I could eat normally again.

Around this time, I noticed that my weight had increased slightly despite the almost constant vomiting of the past several weeks, and my middle had thickened in a way I thought was noticeable. So I decided to go on a diet, only for those plans to get ruined by an increase in my appetite. And it truly was an increased appetite, not simple greed. Greed would have made me stuff my face with things like donuts and chips, but I was more hungry for vegetables and meat. Well, except for the weird craving that had me dipping apple slices into seafood sauce. I just couldn't get enough of them, and I eventually started making my own seafood sauce from mayonnaise, ketchup, and salad cream because the total was cheaper than the stuff sold in stores.

Around a couple of months after I had stopped throwing up every day, I was in a local bar with a few friends when one of them said to me, "You know what, Sam?"

"What?"

"You look like you're pregnant."

I laughed this off, but then a cold wave of dread swept through me as I felt something move within my belly. Had the impossible happened and one of the bulls actually knocked me up?

✱   ✱   ✱

I sat up in bed with a gasp and felt my belly with a trembling hand, but it was still mercifully flat. However, it _was_ coated with cum as a result of the extremely erotic dream I had had, my penis only just starting to soften, and I decided to look on the internet for a specialist farm so I could find out what sex with a bull was _really_ like. I thanked God they couldn't actually make me pregnant, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
